A Child's Time
by Nightress5
Summary: Tsuzuki gets changed into a child due to one of Watari's potions! On the eve of halloween none a less! Muraki kidnaps him and a whole bunch of smut ensues.
1. The Change

Tsuzuki smiles, a cinnamon bun with legs and arms runs away from him, zigzagging through the candy corn trees.

"Mr. Cinnamon bun wait for me!" Tsuzuki calls out.

Tsuzuki chases after the cinnamon bun, quickly losing sight of it in the densely packed forest filled with skittle fairies, and licorice gnomes. Tsuzuki stops near a chocolate river to catch his breath.

A silhouette appears in his peripheral vision.

He turns his head, staring at the silhouette as it comes closer to him.

"M-Muraki!" Tsuzuki stutters. Muraki smiles, he rests the red pitchfork he was carrying on his shoulder against his body. Tsuzuki drinks in the sight before him. Muraki fixes his gaze upon him, looking serene in his red devil costume complete with red devil horns fixed upon his head.

"What are you doing here Muraki? Especially dressed like that?" Tsuzuki asks.

Muraki gestures at his outfit, "this? It's what I always wear."

"No it's not what you always wear. You usually wear that white suit of yours."

"What are you talking about? Did you eat too much sugar again?" Muraki asks with great concern.

Puzzlement flashes across Tsuzuki's face," why are you so concerned?"

Hurt flashes in Muraki's eyes.

"Can't your boyfriend be concerned about your wellbeing?"

"My what?" Tsuzuki screams.

"Your boyfriend," Muraki says slowly.

Tsuzuki lets the news sink in.

Muraki puts a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder, "are you okay?"

Tsuzuki stares into Muraki's eyes, "I'm fine," he giggles. Darkness envelops him.

Tsuzuki leaps up from his desk-nearly scaring Hisoka to death- a form sticks to his face.

Wakaba walks over to Tsuzuki and plucks the form off his face, "you okay Tsuzuki?" She asks.

"I'm fine I just had a very bad nightmare."

Tsuzuki sits alone in the dark office, the only source of light coming from his desk lamp which only provides a small pool, which covers some of the forms beneath his hands.

Tsuzuki lets his head fall on the desk, "why did I get stuck with writing the reports this time?" Tsuzuki pouts.

"Tsuzuki~" a voice eerily sings.

"...w-who's there!?" Tsuzuki stammers.

A figure walks out of the shadows, "it's me Watari!"

Tsuzuki breathes a sigh of relief, "Watari what are you doing here so late?"

"Just working on my latest sex change potion. Want to try it?"

"No way, the last one I "tried" turned me into a puppy for a week!"

Watari pulls Tsuzuki closer to him, reaching into his lab coat pocket and extracting a small blue vile. Watari dangles it in front of Tsuzuki's face.

"Come on Tsuzuki! Think about all the possibilities you could have if you got changed into a girl; you could get anything you want if you just flashed your womanly charms."

"I could get anything?"

"Anything! Even that new extra-large cinnamon bun they created at your favorite sweets shop!"

Tsuzuki perks up, imagining himself walking into a store as a woman, dazzling everyone with his feminine charms and gaining all the free sweets he could possibly carry.

"Alright I'll do it," Tsuzuki says hurriedly. He grabs the small vial out of Watari's hands, uncorks it, and quickly drinks it down.

"So, how do you feel?" Watari asks.

"I don't feel a-" a large cloud of smoke fills the room. Watari coughs trying to clear his throat of the hazardous smoke, he waves in front of his face trying to find the nearest window.

"Tsuzuki where are you?" He calls out. Watari finally finds a window and manages to open it. The smoke begins to clear out of the room.

"Watari..." Tsuzuki calls out. Watari turns around, seconds pass, he drops to the floor, his body convulsing in laughter.

"This isn't funny! How are we going to fix this!" Tsuzuki screams.

"Relax Tsuzuki, we'll ask for help when everyone arrives tomorrow."

"What did you do to him?" Tatsumi fixes his steely gaze on Watari.

"Look all he did was drink my potion and he managed to turn into...that," Watari says, motioning to Tsuzuki's newly adopted form.

"You turned him into a child!" Tatsumi shouts.

"Well he may have the form of a child, but he's still the Tsuzuki we know and love."

Tatsumi sighs, "just find a way to fix this."

The Chief walks into the room, "Tsuzuki until we find a way to change you back, you're suspended from all your duties."

"Yes, so this is like a vacation?" Tsuzuki asks.

"It's a vacation without pay." Tatsumi says.

"Tatsumi why do you have to be so mean!" Tsuzuki screams.


	2. Halloween

The leaves float freely in the wind, covering the world in hues of red and gold. Little children prance around dressed as witches, wizards, vampires, and other various things. Tsuzuki watches them all as they walk up to houses, joyfully shouting "trick or treat's."

Tsuzuki stares at Hisoka who's standing beside him.

"I want to go trick or treating." Tsuzuki says.

"No."

"Please!?"

"I said no."

Tsuzuki stares at Hisoka, flashing him the "Bambi" eyes.

Hisoka sighs, "fine, but what are you going to go as?"

"The one thing no one will be able to resist."

The door opens, and a woman peers out holding a large bo

wl of king sized snickers in her hand. She stares down at Tsuzuki. He holds out his sack.

"Aww aren't you one cute little deer."

"Trick or treat!" Tsuzuki shouts. The woman smiles and drops a couple of snicker bars into his half full sack. Tsuzuki skips away from her house over towards Hisoka who sits on a bench.

"Really, a deer? The best thing you could go as was a deer?"

"Hey it's cute, adorable and the best thing that will likely get me more candy."

A dove floats down and lands in Hisoka's hands and turns into a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Tsuzuki asks.

"It's a request from the Chief he wants me to get him a souvenir before we return to Meifu. Do you think you can go trick or treating by yourself while I go get the Chief a souvenir?"

Tsuzuki nods," I'll be fine."

Hisoka walks away and disappears out of Tsuzuki's sight.

"Well onward to more candy!" Tsuzuki shouts.

The sun dips a little lower in the sky, casting a golden reddish hue in the sky. Tsuzuki spots a large, immaculate mansion, resting at the top of the hill.

_Wow those people are probably loaded with candy right now. And what better person to take them, than a cute little adorable deer'_ Tsuzuki giddily gets happy at this thought and races to the door of the mansion, he rings the doorbell, the door slowly opens.

"Trick or treat," Tsuzuki giddily yells.

"Well I'll take treat." Tsuzuki gets pulled inside the house, and the door quickly shuts behind him.

* * *

**Well her's chapter to of A child's time, I'm super sorry that I haven't been updating a lot, so here's two chapters to keep you occupied. Anyway keeps yourselves on the alert because I've got a whole lot of fanfic's that are gonna be posted during the spring and summer breaks!**


	3. The nightmares of Halloween

"Let me go!" Tsuzuki screams.

"You did say trick or treat, and I simply took my treat," Muraki smiles coolly at him.

"You're supposed to give me candy! Candy!"

"Well if you want candy I could give you some _candy _but I doubt your...small body would be able to...handle it," Muraki purrs.

Tsuzuki looks into Muraki's eyes, "just let me leave and we both can peacefully enjoy the rest of our Halloween."

"Or I could make you stay here and we could enjoy the rest of our Halloween together."

Tsuzuki runs toward the door and tries to open it.

"It's futile, the door is locked." Tsuzuki bangs his head against the door, "I'm gonna die," he groans.

Tsuzuki sits on the cold tiled floor near the door, clutching his sack full of candy in his hand.

Muraki stands in front of him clothed in nothing but a robe-having freshly emerged from the shower.

"Mr. Tsuzuki it must be very unpleasant to sit there, I have multiple sofas and chairs you could sit in or if you prefer you could sit in my lap."

"I refuse to talk to you."

"Do you have to be such a stubborn child?"

"..."

"Fine let it be your preference," Muraki begins to walk away," oh I hope you don't mind, but I like to release some of my more exotic "pets" at night before I retire to my bedroom. So if they begin to attack, rape, or eat you, just scream and I'll arrive as quickly as I can..." Muraki turns back towards Tsuzuki, a dangerous glint flashes in his eyes,"...but usually it takes me about six hours to arrive to your aid."

Tsuzuki's face goes white," I'm sleeping on the couch."

Tsuzuki breathes softly, he shifts uncomfortably on the leather sofa, he clutches at the soft, plush blanket that covers him. He becomes even more uncomfortable as a heavy weight settles on him. A warm pool of energy settles itself between his legs. Tsuzuki's eyes flutter open.

"What the hell?!"

A dark, slithering tentacle wiggles in his deer costume, Tsuzuki pulls at the zipper on the front of his deer costume, he manages to unzip it down to his ankles, he tugs at the dark, slithering mass that lies upon his body, it remains rigid. The tentacle begins to move, it slithers under Tsuzuki's boxers, and he stiffens as it wraps itself around his dick, its other ending pry's Tsuzuki's mouth open.

"Get the-" The tentacle forces itself into his mouth, it swirls around the cavern of his mouth, it plays with his tongue. A sweet citrusy taste fills his mouth as copious amounts of liquid pours out of the small pin sized openings on the endings of the tentacle. Tsuzuki's body grows hotter and sluggish as the tentacle squirts the strange liquid all over his dick. Tsuzuki chomps down on the end of the tentacle in his mouth, it quickly fly's out of his mouth, trying to nurse it's wound.

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki calls.

"What?" Muraki hovers over him- still dressed in his bath robe- idly sipping a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Are you just going to stand there drinking your coffee while this thing rapes me!"

Muraki chuckles, "I don't know this scene is actually quite funny."

The tentacle around Tsuzuki's dick tightens.

"Nyah," Tsuzuki cries out.

Muraki cocks his eyebrow, "I didn't know deer's could mewl like cats."

"Get this thing off of me," He pants.

Muraki runs his hand alongside the spine of the tentacle.

"Alright I believe has had enough."

The tentacle curls itself around Muraki's arm.

"You may want to quickly take a shower Mr. Tsuzuki that liquid is very poisonous..."

Tsuzuki bursts out of the living room and rushes toward the bathroom.

Muraki smiles,"...to dogs that is."


	4. Morning seduction

Tsuzuki walks into the living room, a small towel draped around his waist. He blatantly moves to the other side of the room as Muraki now occupies the couch. Muraki tosses some clothing in his direction.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asks.

"Just wear them." Tsuzuki picks up the clothing.

"I really don't want to ask why you just magically have children's pajamas with you."

"I have them because I have a semi-heart wrenching back story about how I took a small child into my home when he had nothing, but in the end he dies of some incurable disease."

A pillow hits Muraki in the face," why won't you die!"

Tsuzuki sits on the couch in the living room, drying his hair with a towel. Muraki walks into the room and places a tray of cookies onto the coffee table.

"Did you poison them?"

"No why would I want to do that?"

Tsuzuki stares blankly at Muraki," I'm still not eating them." His stomach grumbles loudly.

"You shouldn't ignore your body's desires." Muraki picks up a cookie off of the tray; he bites into it, and slowly chews it. He places his thumb on Tsuzuki's bottom lip.

"What are you doing!?" Muraki leans forward, their faces inches apart, he softly kisses Tsuzuki on the lips. Tsuzuki's eyes widen in shock, but he quickly closes them as the kiss becomes more pleasurable. Muraki licks Tsuzuki's bottom lip begging for entrance, Tsuzuki slowly opens his mouth. Muraki sticks his tongue into Tsuzuki's mouth, feeling and tasting the sweet, moist cavern. Muraki plays with Tsuzuki's tongue, a primeval desire overtakes them, they battle for dominance, and they battle for lust. Tsuzuki moans into their fierce kiss. Muraki unbuttons Tsuzuki's pajama top, he rids Tsuzuki of it and tosses it across the other side of the room, and they break the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting them both.

Muraki places his palm onto Tsuzuki's chest, he pushes him backward until he lies down on the couch, he slowly runs his hand over Tsuzuki's chest, stopping at his nipples to lightly play with them, Muraki bends his head, and he playfully nips at Tsuzuki's neck, sucking at the hollow of his skin, until it turns bright red.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki moans. Muraki shifts his hand downward, he palms Tsuzuki's erection.

Tsuzuki gasps, he jerks his hip upwards. Muraki kisses his way down Tsuzuki's chest, he stops at Tsuzuki's clothed erection, he softly nuzzles it, Tsuzuki lets out a deep throated moan, Muraki smirks, he sucks on Tsuzuki's erection through the cloth, Tsuzuki arches his back in pleasure, and he places his hands in Muraki's soft locks.

"Ah...more," Tsuzuki moans. Muraki pulls Tsuzuki's pajama pants and boxers off he tosses them over the chair. Muraki takes Tsuzuki's dick into his hand.

"This part is so small and cute," Muraki chuckles.

Tsuzuki blushes,"s-s-shut up!" Muraki places a soft kiss on the head of the penis. "Ah," Tsuzuki moans. Muraki takes the whole entire length into his mouth slowly, humming as he does so, Tsuzuki writhes in pleasure.

"Mmm...Muraki I-I'm gonna cum!" Muraki quickens his ministrations, Tsuzuki's fingers tighten in Muraki's hair, and he arches his back, wantonly moaning in pleasure, his seed flows into Muraki's mouth.

Muraki removes the organ from his mouth, and swallows down all of the young shinigami's seed.

An exhausted Tsuzuki lies on his side on the couch, panting heavily. Muraki rests three of his digits on the shinigami's bottom lip.

"Suck them," he commands.

Tsuzuki takes the appendages into his mouth; he tantalizingly sucks on them, sending a shiver of pleasure up Muraki's spine. Tsuzuki lovingly sucks on them, making sure that they're thoroughly coated. Muraki takes his fingers out of the young shinigami's mouth.

Muraki drags a wet finger down the shinigami's body; soft moans escape Tsuzuki's lips. Muraki places a finger at Tsuzuki's puckering hole, he tenses a bit.

"No...stop! That place is dirty!" The young shinigami screams out.

Muraki slowly slips a finger into the puckering hole, "you won't be saying it's dirty when I'm done with it." He slides his finger in and out, he slips in second and a third, and he leans down, and whispers into Tsuzuki's ear, his seductive breath sending shivers up the shinigami's spine.

"This spot is so wet and tight," sweat runs down the silver haired doctor's face, "I want to ravish your body until the morning." He captures the shinigami's mouth with his; they kiss passionately lost in the heat of the moment.

Muraki removes his fingers from Tsuzuki's sopping, wet hole. Tsuzuki reaches up, he unbuttons Muraki's suit jacket, Muraki shrugs the jacket off, tossing it across the room, and Muraki quickly undoes his dress shirt and tie tossing them across the room also. Tsuzuki's hands roam over the valley of Muraki's abs, his hands glide down to the large tent in Muraki's pants. Muraki groans as the young shinigami's small hands unbuckle his belt, and rubs his erection, through his thin, silk boxers. The shinigami slips his hand into Muraki's boxers, pulling out his rock hard erection.

Tsuzuki softly nuzzles against the base of Muraki's cock, he slowly licks from the base to the head, he swirls his tongue around it, beads of precum drop onto his tongue.

Muraki takes himself out of the shinigami's mouth; he places himself at Tsuzuki's entrance. Muraki stares into Tsuzuki's eyes, "are you sure you want this?" Tsuzuki nods.

Muraki slowly enters, Tsuzuki hisses in pain as he feels Muraki's large manhood slowly filling his body. Muraki pauses as soon as he's hilt deep inside the young shinigami, allowing him to become accustomed to the feeling inside of him.

"You can move," Tsuzuki grunts.

Muraki grabs onto Tsuzuki's hips, he pulls out slowly, tantalizingly until only the head is in Tsuzuki. He quickly rams himself into the young shinigami.

"M-M-Muraki!" Tsuzuki erotically gasps.

Muraki quickens his ministrations, Tsuzuki mewls in pleasure, and he wraps his arms around Muraki's neck, and pulls him closer to him, roughly kissing him. Tsuzuki's hands roam from Muraki's neck to rest on the strong curve of his back, Tsuzuki's nails sharply drag down Muraki's back, leaving long red welts, as he rams into Tsuzuki's sweet spot.

"Oh...oh...god! Muraki, mmm...OH! Right there!" Muraki rams into the spot over and over, stars dance in Tsuzuki's eyes. Muraki wraps his hand around the young shinigami's dick; he pumps the organ, in sync with the timing of his thrusts.

Tsuzuki shivers as the pressure in his stomach becomes very intense.

"AH...mmm! Muraki...I-I'm cumming!" Tsuzuki screams. His hot seed spurts all over his stomach and Muraki's hand. Muraki quickens his thrusts, quickly reaching his own orgasm, he releases deep inside Tsuzuki, and he pulls out, a steady stream of cum pours out of Tsuzuki's ass.

A burst of smoke fills the room, but as quickly as it comes it disappears, an adult Tsuzuki lays on the couch. He examines his hands and arms, he lightly touches his face.

"I'm a man again!" He happily exclaims.

Muraki smirks, he kisses the shinigami passionately, their tongues entwining together, and Muraki breaks the kiss.

"Then considering the fact that you're a man, I guess I want have to hold back any longer!" he reaches behind him and pulls out a long rope and a large vibrator.

"...um Muraki w-w-what are you doing!?"

"I'm giving you all of my love!" Muraki reaches for him.

"Wait! Stop! I'm too young to die!"

Tsuzuki walks slowly into the dark office only faintly lit by the rising sun, he clutches at his back, as the pain shoots out all over his body. The lights suddenly flicker on; Watari launches himself at Tsuzuki pulling him into a crushing hug.

"My back! My back!" Tsuzuki groans.

Watari lets him go, "I'm so happy that you're back and to your normal self."

"We're all just happy that you're back," Hisoka, Tatsumi, and the Chief walk into the room.

Watari hugs Tsuzuki once more, the blonde scientist stiffens. "Why do you smell like Muraki's cologne?"

Tsuzuki chuckles nonchalantly," What are you talking about we haven't seen him for like the past three months."

Wakaba walks into the office carrying a bouquet of roses in her arms. She hands them to Tsuzuki, "these just came for you." Watari plucks off the card attached to the front of the bouquet and begins to read it:

I THROUGHLY ENJOYED OUR TIME TOGETHER-AND I KNOW THAT YOU DID TO- LOOKING FORWARD TO THE DAYS WHEN I CAN SPEND MORE "QUALITY" TIME WITH YOU.

-MURAKI

Everyone in the office stares at Tsuzuki, their jaws wide open except for Wakaba who smiles gently at him.


End file.
